Sin
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: Neji reflects on the inner tormoil of being infatuated with his innocent cousin, Hinata.... Hyuugacest. Neji & Hinata. Nothing explicit.


**_Okay peeps, don't shoot me._**

**_Yes, I'm still continuing "Dangerous"...I'm working on Chapter 8 as we speak, but I've had this idea kicking around for a while and I wanted to see what everyone else thought. I know it's not up to par...not even compared with my crappier products. ((sigh))...Let me know what you think._**

**_Hyuugacest, Neji/Hinata...never doubt it._**

**_Rated T._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

"**Sin" by: erena g.t. rose**

**1. Wrath**

There was definitely a time in Neji's life when he wasn't sure if he could ever look at Hyuuga Hinata without feeling a bubbling, righteous hatred in his blood. That sensation, always looking for a way to break past the strenuous hold he had on his emotions, culminated…exploded…at the Chuunin Exams. Only when Hinata-sama was gasping and bleeding---hunched over and trying to breathe past the pain---only then did the righteous feeling of his anger wear off.

**2. Envy**

Sometimes he reclines and tries to remember when it began…childhood, he was sure. When Hinata turned three, and he four….when he was inflicted with the ultimate brand of his servitude---that's when it began. He can remember looking upon her every day beyond that one and wondering why she got to be so special?

**3. Greed**

By the time they were old enough to go the Academy, Neji had decided he would be better than Hinata-_sama_. She didn't deserve to be part of the Head Family…she wasn't good at any of the exercises Hyuuga-sama was trying to teach her---exercises that Neji had secretly mastered.

He would be better then Hinata-sama…far superior. He would surpass expectations, and draw all eyes toward him...away from the unworthy heiress. Maybe then---with Kami's blessing---someone would free him from his enslavement. He wanted the power, the freedom---

---Hinata didn't deserve it.

**4. Pride**

Out of the Academy, a member of a successful squad and well on his way to jounin—maybe even ANBU…Neji was confident and arrogant in turns. Of course, arrogance was his natural state—it came from being in constant denial of one's worth, feelings and destiny.

He tried not to let that get in his way.

When Tenten suggested dating, he thought it was fine; it didn't work out.

She set him up with other girls—that didn't go as well either. He found all the young women either vapid and airheaded or completely lacking in the grace and lack of guile that he preferred in women.

When his eyes strayed ever so often to his innocent cousin, the once-useless heiress, it was his arrogant pride that made him turn away with a grim frown on his face.

He was _not_ attracted to Hinata-sama.

**5. Sloth**

Neji liked to spend his free hours in his room, staring up at the ceiling or down at the smooth wood floor boards---sometimes, he watched out his window, observing the resplendent gardens that were tended by kami-knew-who…

…if he just so happened to get a glimpse of Hinata seated out there beneath a willow, book clutched in her hands, eyes alive with fascination and her lips curving in a small smile…

…it was purely an accident of boredom and he was too lazy to draw the curtains.

**6. Gluttony**

If he enjoys looking at Hinata go about her work in the garden a little too much—if his eyes sometimes stray toward her when he should be meditating, it isn't his fault.

He's ravenous.

She's a feast for his eyes—his imagination. His fantasies were filled with her…he had a driving need to see her, all the time…watch her while she went about her day, oblivious of his focused attentions. Oh kami, bless.

He wanted to tie her up and eat her whole….It would serve her right for parading in front of him—for laying a feast before the hungry and forbidding him to gorge.

Every time he _happened_ to catch a glimpse of her, his body suddenly ached fiercely…and he struggled to remind himself that the eyes sometimes craved more than was wise.

**7. Lust**

She was lying there in her bed, covers lying gracefully across her bare midsection. She wore nothing but a thin tank top and shorts to sleep—thin, loose clothing that rode up in the most intriguing places. As it was Neji was pretty sure she hadn't gone to be with her bra.

The perky winking of the closest breast told him so.

He didn't like to think of himself as a pervert or a stalker—not even as a peeper…but Hinata had been so beautiful today—more beautiful than usual and for no particular reason.

He wanted to devour her, slowly.

His body was one hard ache as his pale eyes moved over her. The her lips were soft and expressionless in sleep, her lashes falling against her cheeks as eyes fluttering behind eyelids. Her hair, longer now than it was when they were children, lay fanned across the pillow, tempting him.

To touch.

To feel.

Kami bless him, he was going to burn up if he didn't make a decision soon. Walk away or stay.

Walk away to safety, leaving Hinata blessed chaste and unawares…

…or to slid beneath the covers and seduce her before she even opened her eyes.

Decisions, decisions. Neji's pale gaze was riveted to her form, so much so that he caught the minute moan that slipped past her slightly parted lips; the sound sent a chill of pleasure down his spine and he silently cursed, releasing a ragged breath.

Lashes fluttering and pearlescent eyes flicked open slowly, focusing on Neji. Hinata's lips stretch into a smile as she took in her cousin standing above her bed in nothing but loose pants, his hair down around him and his eyes absolutely stormy.

With infinite sauciness, Hinata smiled up at him and murmured, "Lust is a sin, Neji-_nii-san._"

The way she rolled his honorary around made him want to scream indecency.

Neji just stared down at her for a moment and then turned on his heel, stalking back into the corridor leading to his room. He closed the shoji door softly, his hands shaking as he heading back for his bed.

He was _most definitely_ going to Hell.

Inside her room, tucked comfortably in bed, Hinata blushed, smiled and then closed her eyes to return to her wonderful dreams about a certain _very_ bad cousin.

-The End.-

* * *

**_Okay then...It's done. Whatcha think? Lol. I was just kicking it around. I love the Seven Deadly Sins. Lol. _**

**_Dedicated ((even though it's horrible)) to Dusk._**

**_I love you._**

**_-erena g.t. rose._**


End file.
